


yuuwata sex in papa’s freezeria

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), Papa Louie (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Fellacio, M/M, PLEASE im so sorry, crackfic??, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: exactly what the title says Im so sorry
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	yuuwata sex in papa’s freezeria

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE OKAY THIS FIC IS A JOKE AU where yuuto and wataru work at papas freezeria. thats it. its a joke but i am so sorry i will pay for this one day

Yuuto squeaked as Wataru pushed him down onto the cold metal counter, the coolness of the air around them making him shiver with anticipation. 

Yuuto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before pulling him to his lips, kissing him deeply as he felt Wataru’s hands toying with the straps of his apron. 

Wataru’s gaze averted to the door of the building as Yuuto bit down his neck. 

“Yuu... are you really sure we should be doing this...? We could get caught again....”

Yuuto smirked against Wataru’s neck, sucking on it gently. “No customers ever come in this time of day. We’ll be fine to do what we want~” 

Wataru opened him mouth to protest, but he was quickly silenced as Yuuto kissed him once again. Wataru could feel himself growing stiff, and the same went for his boyfriend under him.

“Ah... f-fine.” Wataru said, feverishly pressing kisses to Yuuto’s jawline as he placed a hand over Yuuto’s clothed cock.

He couldn’t help but smile as he heard Yuuto whine, Yuuto pulling at the fabric of Wataru’s shirt as Wataru continued to tease him.

“I haven’t even done anything yet.” Wataru spoke quietly, his breath hot on Yuuto’s ear. 

“Shut up. You’re just as hard as I am.” Yuuto retorted, his face flushing as Wataru began to pull his jeans off.

Yuuto laid his head back, groaning as he felt his length being fully exposed to the cold atmosphere that surrounded them. 

“Not much we can do right now without any lube...” Wataru murmured, wrapping his hand around Yuuto as he moaned in response. 

“J-just suck me off then...” Yuuto growled, chewing on his lip as Wataru’s warm touch enveloped him further. Wataru complied, lowering his head onto Yuuto’s cock, his wet mouth making Yuuto cry out in pleasure.

Wataru took more of Yuuto into his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut as his boyfriend’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

Yuuto moaned as Wataru sucked his cock, Wataru coming up for air and to place kisses down Yuuto’s shaft. Yuuto pushed Wataru’s head down farther, already feeling his cock start to swell.

The only sounds that could be heard in the establishment was the faint buzzing of the machines in the kitchen and Yuuto’s loud moans, reverberating through the empty store. 

Wataru struggled to continue, Yuuto’s cock now filling up his throat, his tongue running along the shaft and he gasped for breath. Yuuto began to thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth, groaning sharply as Wataru’s lips closed around him tightly.

Yuuto’s hips buckled as he tightened, his seed spilling into Wataru’s throat as he orgasmed. Wataru took all of him in, despite feeling like his lungs were going to burst as his mouth overflowed with hot cum. 

Yuuto’s grip on Wataru loosened as his boyfriend pulled away, panting heavily for air as streaks of cum leaked from his mouth. His face was slick with sweat, locks of his hair sticking down his skin.

“W-Wataru...” Yuuto mumbled, leaning in for another kiss. Wataru shook his head, his chest still heaving as swallowed the load that was in his mouth. 

As Wataru finally caught his breath, he looked up towards the door, his eyes widening. 

“Shit! Someone’s coming!”

Without thinking, Wataru quickly stood up behind the counter, pulling Yuuto onto the floor under him to obstruct him from view of the customer. 

Wataru gathered as much composure as he could manage, inwardly cursing himself that they didn’t do this in the back instead.

“H-how may I help you?” Wataru stuttered, wearing the friendliest smile he could muster up. He peered down at Yuuto, who was looking up at him with terror, his cock still fully exposed to anyone who dared to look over the counter. 

Wataru shakily held the notepad at he took the customers order, wondering how much of a mess he looked right now. He felt even more dread come upon him as he realized he would have to go back to  make the customers order- leaving Yuuto alone on the floor with only small shreds of hope they wouldn’t get caught.

Wataru nodded slowly as he made his way to the kitchen, looking down at Yuuto one more time who was absolutely mortified at the situation they had gotten themselves in.

Wataru prayed to every god he could think of as he made the customers milkshake, knowing that if they even took a tiny peek over the counter both he and Yuuto would be out of a job. He made the order as fast as he possibly could, desperate to just get the customer out of there so he could clean up and scold Yuuto for the next hour.

He finished making it, taking a deep breath before returning to the front. He almost started to cry in relief when he saw nothing had happened, and quickly sent the customer on their way.

“Thank god.” Wataru exhaled, dropping to his knees on the floor next to Yuuto. Yuuto still seemed terrified, his face pale like he had just seen a ghost. Wataru helped him up, quickly pulling him to the back in case someone else decided to walk in.

“We have to be more careful!” Wataru shouted, shaking his head. Yuuto pulled his jeans back on, pulling Wataru in for a hug.

“But doesn’t it turn you on so much more when there’s a risk of getting caught?” Yuuto teased, suddenly gaining all his confidence back after the previous ordeal. 

Wataru’s face flushed as he rested his head on Yuuto’s shoulder. He couldn’t deny that, but...

“We got way too close that time! We could lose our job, Yuu.”

“Papa doesn’t care.” Yuuto said, placing a gentle kiss to Wataru’s forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Yuu...” Wataru sighed, deciding to drop the topic for now. He kissed Yuuto back, feeling his heart flutter as his boyfriend held him tight.

“Wataru?”

“Hm?”

“You’re still hard.”

Wataru gritted his teeth, his face burning. “Y-you’re right.”

“Do you want me to help you out with that?”

Wataru’s shoulders dropped. The tightness in his pants definitely was uncomfortable, but...

“We should probably go back to work now, Yuu.”

Yuuto pulled away from the hug, his eyes pleading. Wataru exhaled, his hands on his hips.

“F-fine. But really, no more doing it out in the front!”

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> please do not do what they did in this fic it is very unsanitary


End file.
